ABC Drabbles and One Shots
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: A collection of a bunch of different anime drabbles and one shots. Enjoy!
1. Agito Wanijima

The Raven of the Sky

(A Agito Wanijima Drabble)

We glided through the night sky. Our sweat glistened as our air treks contacted with one another. Our blood splatters one another as we deliver one another blows aiming at vital areas, but contacting smaller parts. My gasps out of pain and his laughter of malice echoed throughout the sky. His straps and hooks embraced my body, slightly crushing it. I coughed out blood, admitting defeat. It didn't matter as long as it was to him. I stood up, trying to hide my tattered clothing and walked over to Agito. I smiled as I grabbed his face and forcefully pressed my lips on his and my tongue in his mouth, awarding him on winning our fight and for me to feel his soft and tender lips. I parted from him and walked away still smiling to myself, leaving him in a daze.


	2. Amaimon

Break Away

Amaimon Drabble

_Watch out_

_Now you better disappear_

_You can't make me stay_

_I'll break away_

_Break away_

_I'm warning you, don't follow me_

_I won't miss you, can't you see_

_What you wanted it didn't work_

_Go on digging in the dirt_

_In the dirt_

_When I was younger, my father battled Satan because he wanted me to live in hell with the rest of my kind, but as a slave, but my father wouldn't let that happen. He battled Satan, until his death. Now he sends his minion to persuade me into going with him to Hell._

"Why have you been stalking me for the past three months?" I asked the green haired demon standing in front of me, panting heavily.

"Father wants you to come home, where you belong." He answered me.

He took out a sucker from his pocket, tore open it's clear wrapper and stuck it in his mouth.

"My home is here on Earth."

"You're a demon, you belong in Hell with your kin." He told me, while sucking on his candy sucker.

I'm a HALF demon, which means the other half is HUMAN, so therefore, I belong here with other humans."

Words could barely come out my mouth because my heart was racing so quickly. The ari around me was humid, my sweat trickled down my ody and made my clothes cling to it. My breath was short, so I was panting. I tiightly grasped onto my sword, which I held in front of me, aimed towards the green haired demon. After knocking Rin out, he took his sword and is now using against me. It's hard to fight against the Koma Sword, especially since it unlocks Rin's true demonic power. The demon kept patting the blade against his shoulder as he knelt down on his knees, his feet resting on the metal railings of the rollercoaster. For some reason I felt my face flush, when the demon stared down at me with his raven colored eyes.

"Why did he decide to fight me at Mephy Land?" I thought.

"Who are you, anyways?" I decided to ask him as my heart calmed down, so my breathing became normal.

"Amaimon..." He answered me simply.

"Amaimon, why don't you just finish me off? You have the power to do so...?" I asked him curiously, looking up at him.

My heart sank slightly when I thought about him wanting to kill me. I was startled when he jumped down from on top of the coaster and landed right in frotn of me, so I jumped a little. My face burnt up and my heart started racing more as he walked towards me. I started backing away, but he took a quick jump and landed right in my face. He leaned his face closer to mine.

"W...what re you...?" I asked nervously.

"You're actually fun to play with for a half demon. Why would I kill you, when we're having lots of fun?" He asked me, his face an inch still an inch from mine.

I stayed silent. Words wouldn't form from my mouth. All I could do was gulp down those words that was stuck in my throat. Why did he make me so...nervous? Was I actually falling for this guy? Before I could think further, I felt a pair of warm lips on mine, which snapped me from my trance. My eyes widened as my face grew more hot. My hands rose and twitched, itching to embrace him, but I was too stubborn to do so, but as I was about to, he parted my lips and continued to stare in my eyes. He gave me Rin's sword and backed away, seiftly jumping back on the coaster's railings.

"That was fun! We should do that again! This won't be the last time we meet because I will persuade you into doing what father wishes."

After that, he jumped away, leaving me in a daze. I shook my head. Answering my question, no, I refuse to fall in love with a minion of Satan. One day I will _break away_from Satan and that's when I can finally live peacefully here, like the human I was supposed to be.


	3. BK201

Gunshot

Droplets of water rained heavily from the sky, forcing my clothes to cling to the curves of my body. My long black hair was plastered to my face. Both of my arms were outstretched, grasping tightly to a gun, which was aimed at BK-201. No one knows of his true identity. I was told to capture him and kill him. He had to die or else the world will be driven into chaos. But I hesitated. This man has saved me countless of times. I couldn't just repay him by shooting him in the chest. My finger rested on the trigger of the gun. BK-201 stood motionless in front of me. Both of his hands were risen above his head. His mysterious eyes watched me through his white mask, waiting for me to make a move. My heart raced as my finger itched to pull the trigger. I had to admit to myself, even though I had no idea who he was or what he looked like, I had somehow fallen for him. But will I let my feelings get in the way of my duty as a detective? I couldn't think straight. My mind couldn't process right, so my eyes blinked a few times and before I realized what I had done, a gunshot was heard. I had pulled the trigger and shot him. His body collapsed to the ground as if in slow motion and landed on the ground. A puddle of blood trickled out of his wound. I dropped my gun onto the ground as I widened my dark brown eyes. I used the last bullet I had left to shoot the one man that I have ever loved. As I stared at his body, my hands began to tremble as tears trickled down my cheeks. I cried for the first time, since I was a young girl because I never told him how I truly felt about him and never told him goodbye...


	4. Ciel Phantomhive

**The Demon Servant**

**(Ciel Phantomhive Drabble)**

I was a demon who served under a human master. He and his butler took me off from the streets of London. His butler's hands were outstretched to me. I stared at his hand coldly. I didn't trust this demon and the human he worked for. I didn't trust anybody, especially humans and yet, I took his hand anyways. I didn't know why, but I felt like my life was going to be in good hands with them. I work as a maid as the young master's personal servant. I was to dress him, fix his bath, help prepare his meals, and clean his room. My job was to stay by the young master's side at all times, no matter what and I did just that. I rescued him from dangerous situations, with the help of Sebastian of course. My whole life revolved around him and now for some reason my heart does too. I couldn't figure out what I felt for bocchan. I was a demon, so what I could have been feeling was lust…..Perhaps I lusted after for the young master, for his virgin skin, so young and lively. He smelled so pure and untainted. My lust grew stronger as I dressed the young master for bed. I was tempted, but I had to hold in my lust. Ciel stared at me with his different colored eyes, like he knew what I was thinking.

"Are you alright, Kamiko?" He asked me.

I stayed silent, biting my lip, trying to suppress the lust from within me.

"Kamiko?"

But I failed miserably…

I ended pushing him down on his bed, sitting on top of his small body. I ran my tongue against his neck. Ciel flinched.

"W…what are you doing, Kamiko!" He asked me shocked from the sudden forwardness.

Yet he didn't try to push me away from him….

I stopped licking his neck and stared at his face. His cheeks were red and eyes closed tightly. He was blushing because of me…

I stuck my tongue in his mouth, roaming all the crevices of the inside, leaving no area untouched from my tongue. I heard Ciel let out a small moan into my mouth, our kiss. He grabbed my waist and rolled me over, so that I lied underneath him. He pinned my arms down on the pillow above my head. He parted from my lips and kissed and sucked at my neck. I let out a small moan from the feeling of his soft, thin lips. Ciel was a young man trying to deal with his sexual frustration, without knowing he had that type of frustration. He needed to let it all out and he chose me to let it out on. For the first time in my life, I felt…happy. Maybe my feelings for Ciel weren't lust, but actually love.


	5. Death the Kid

Perfectly Asymmetric

Gun shots and the clinging sound of the bullet hitting a metal sword echoed throughout this dark cave. There was no light. It was pitch black. The only thing that glowed was that of our high spiritual wavelength. The salty stench of sweat and the metallic stench of blood filled the air of the cave. The sounds of panting could be heard. My stamina was rapidly fading as this battle continued, but I couldn't tell if my opponent was the same. We both stopped and jumped back onto the rock filled ground. Our eyes pierced each other through the thick darkness.

I was the new girl in Death City and in Shibusen Academy. I was a witch who posed as a meister to infiltrate this academy and get information for my master Medusa-sama. What I wasn't expecting was to actually make friends and fall in love. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz and Crona aren't supposed to be my closest friends, but my enemy. Death the Kid wasn't supposed to be the one that I fell in love with because I felt that I couldn't after everything I have experience in my past. Why did it have to come to this; me and Kid fighting in a battle to the death? Why did I have to fight the person I never wanted to fight with?

"Why did you betray us? We trusted you." Kid asked me.

"I'm sorry, Kid, but I always follow orders." I replied to his question.

"Why would you work for Medusa anyways?"

"Because she raised me as her own when nobody else would. My own birth parents wouldn't keep me because I was a witch. The only person I had was Medusa-sama. I owe her everything." I told him.

"You could've lived with us. My dad would've found a place for you to stay or take you in himself."

"It's too late for that Kid! I'm a witch and I'm evil. Now fight me!" I yelled at him.

We got ready for our one final move. We figured this attack will be fatal. We both jumped into the air, all of our spiritual energy bursting with excitement. I swung one slash at Kid when he shot his last bullet. We landed back on the ground on the opposite side and waited, until my body collapsed. His bullet shot me in the stomach. My spiritual energy was starting to dim as I lie on my back.

"I'm glad that I die by your hands Death the Kid." I said as I coughed up blood.

He knelt down beside me and grazed my cheek. He pushed away the strand of hair that was blocking my face.

"You were the most asymmetrical woman I met."

I started slightly laughing.

"But, you were the first asymmetrical person I could allow in my life; that I accepted; that I loved. You are perfectly asymmetrical." He finished.

I weakly smiled at his confession.

"You were the first guy who was obsessed with symmetry who I would allow to have stolen my heart." I confessed back.

His face started leaning into mine, until I lips met in a passionate kiss; sealing our confession.


	6. Edward Elric

**To Sacrifice for Love**

**(Edward Elric Drabble)**

I watched in horror as Pride the homunculus was about to deliver the last blow to Edward. Edward couldn't move. His body was banged up and covered in blood and purple bruises. Pride's tentacles tightly grasp around Ed's body, making him gasp for air. He was literally squeezing the life out of Edward. Edward cried out in pain as he tried to get himself free from Pride's grasp, but he kept failing over and over. My body was lying on the ground a few feet from Edward; bruised, bloody and sore. I couldn't move it. I fought Pride, but he had the upper hand. In the end I wasn't strong enough to protect those I cared for. I'm still weak. Tears filled my eyes as I forced my body to move. I had to; no I wanted to save Edward.

"Edward!" I cried out to him as I forced my body to run towards him.

I couldn't let him die. I won't allow myself to let him die. He promised Al that he'll get their bodies back. He promised. I won't allow him to break that. He has a dream, a goal. He has to live. As for me, my life is unnecessary. It was meant to be sacrificed. I clasped my hands together creating a blue electric light. Within that light I conjured up a metal sword using alchemy. I slashed the tentacle holding tightly onto Edward. Too late to dodge Pride's attack, I was stabbed through my back. My eyes widened, filling themselves with more tears, making them trickle down my cheeks at a rapid pace.

"Aalina!" Edward cried out to me.

I smiled weakly at him, trying to avoid the searing agony coursing through my body. A horrible metallic taste ran up my throat and I ended up coughing it out, spitting it on the ground. It was my blood and it trickled down the side of my lips.

"At least you're safe…"

"Why?" He asked me, with a terrifying and depressing look on his face.

"Your life is more important. You made a promise to Al and to yourself. You promised to get your bodies back. You can't do that when you're dead, now can you…..?" I laughed, but ended up coughing up more blood.

"Aalina…."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just defeat Pride, get the Philosopher's Stone and get your bodies back. Please….for me…" I begged him.

"I will…I promise you…" He told me, his voice sounded determined, yet shaky.

I smiled weakly again.

"Thank you…"

"Edward, so you will know….I have always loved you, more than anything in the world. You were my everything. Please…live on for me…"

"Aalina….I…I…love you too…Always have and always will…."

Edward grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back with the last strength I had left and collapsed into the ground. Before blacking out, I saw Edward cry for the first time and it was for me.


	7. Gen Shishio

Name: Tsuki Kaida 

Age: 14 

Appearance: Long, straight purple hair, dark tan skin, purple left eye and red right eye  
>Outfit: short red dress, a small purple top hat with a red ribbon attached to it, a black chocker with a red rose symbol on it, purple left stocking and a red right stocking and red and purple arm socks gloves (normal wear).<p>

Past: She was born half ayakashi, so never had any friends. She was always picked on, teased and been called a monster because when she's really furious she accidently transforms into her ayakashi side. She has no control over it. She was transferred to Karisumori Middle School to start anew, hopefully to fit in. She fights and kills ayakashi's attacking her school.

Personality: stubborn hot headed a bit anti- social shy around boys friendly easily pissed off

Story Title: Precious Ayakashi (Gen Shishio One Shot)


	8. Hatsuharu Sohma

I Want to Touch You

(A Hatsuharu Sohma Drabble)

Hatsu-kun and I have dating for months now. When we first started going out, he told me I couldn't embrace him, but he didn't me the reason. When it's with his guy friends, he has no problems with it, but with me it's like I have the plague and he can't touch me. He and the rest of the Sohma's have been keeping secrets from me. I have constantly argued it with him, so much that his dark side comes out and we both get into physical fights. I sat down on the grass at the park where we started dating. I hugged my knees up to my chest and stared at the lake and the sunset. I began thinking about a story my mother once told me before she passed away. It was about the Chinese Zodiac. I don't know why, but for some reason that story came up in mind. My concentration was disturbed when someone sat down next to me. I looked over to my left to see Hatsu-kun.

"Out of all the places you can go, you come here." He simply said.

I gazed back at the lake.

"Of course, it's the place where we started going out. Why wouldn't I come here? This place is very important to me." I replied to him.

"You do understand why I can't have you hug me right?" He asked me.

I never took my gaze away from the sunset.

"No, I don't. You're making me feel like I have a deadly disease or something. It's like you don't want to touch me." I said to him hiding all emotion in my voice.

"It's not that at all. Trust me, I've been holding in all my urges to touch you."

"Then what is it that you're keeping from me?" I raised my voice.

I angrily focused my attention to him.

"Jun, I'm cursed. I was born with this curse you see. If I am hugged by the opposite sex, I will transform into the thing I am cursed of being. I'm afraid that once you see me when I transform, you will judge and not love me anymore." He explained to me.

"That's bullshit. You should know that there's nothing in this world that could make me stop loving you."

I was shocked when Hatsu-kun quickly and angrily embraced and kissed me. I was so caught off guard that my body was pushed backwards on the grass. Before I could react, a cloud of puffy white surround the two and dispersed slowly afterwards. I coughed and closed my eyes, but when I opened them, there was a huge ox on top of me. I widened my eyes, slightly weird out, until I stared deeply into its eyes.

"H…..Hatsu-kun?" I asked confused.

The ox nodded its head up and down.

"I thought about this for a second, trying to run everything through my mind. Wait, the curse you were talking about earlier, could you mean the Chinese Zodiac?" I asked him.

He nodded his head up and down again.

"My mom used to tell stories about that when I was younger, before she died. Why would you think I hate you for this? It's not your fault. You were born with it. I don't find you disgusting at all. I actually find you adorable." I flashed him a cute childish smile.

I quickly embraced his head and kissed his nose.

"Hatsu-kun, I still love you no matter what form you take. That's what love is. It doesn't matter what the other looks like as long as he has a huge and pure heart like yours." I told him embracing him again.

Then the same puffy white cloud of smoke came again and surrounded us. When it dispersed, a naked Hatsuharu was laying on top me. My whole face heated up as my eyes widened. Haru-kun's lips curved into a smirk as he noticed my reaction.

"Oh ya, I forgot to tell. At the end of the transformation, when I turn back to normal, I end up naked."

"You could've told me that earlier, you bastard!" I yelled at him, still blushing like crazy.

He chuckled as he slowly got off me and sat down in the same spot next to me. I found his clothes and quickly gave it to him. I turned around as he dressed himself. Once he was done, I turned back around. Haru-kun and I ended up just staring at the sunset together.


	9. Izaya Orihara

A Joker's Love

My heart pounded as I faced the residence of the culprit who filled my new life with chaos. The informant broker who goes by the name of Izaya Orihara. The crazy bastard who loves to watch people suffer; who thrives on it. I opened the door, which for some reason was unlocked and walked inside. I gazed in awe at how fancy this room was. Then something caught my attention. I walked over to it and picked it up. Was this what I think it was?

"Is this a head?" I asked myself quietly.

Then an idea popped in my head. Celty is headless and she was searching for her head. Could this be her head that she had been searching for so long? I stared at it. Her face and hair was so beautiful, but Celty looks more beautiful without it. I set it back down on the desk.

"She doesn't need it anymore. She has a lover and she has friends who love her whether she's headless or not." I said quietly again.

"I've been expecting you, Tsukiko."

I stood in a defensive stance as the black chair in front of me spun around. My cheeks flushed as I stared into deep reddish brown eyes. His hair was short and spiky. His thin lips curved into a delightful smirk. His body was slender and thin. He stood up and opened his arms out to me. I started backing up, until I hit the couch behind me. Damn, why does my enemy have to be so damn sexy! I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts of him.

"What do you have against me?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why were you trying to kill me?" I asked him again.

"Kill you? That's what you think I was trying to do?"

"Ya! Why else would you trick my gang into fighting Shizuo Heiwajima? You knew he was the strongest guy in Ikebukuro and knew my guys didn't have a chance. You had hoped that Shizuo would've killed me in the process."

Izaya shook his head as he sighed.

"My dear girl, I wasn't trying to kill you. Actually, I was hoping you would be the one to kill him, but at least one part of my plan didn't fail." He said to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him confused.

I was pushed down on the couch with his index finger. My mind went blank, when he crawled on top of me and pinned his hands down on each side of my head, trapping me. His left leg rested in between my legs. My heart started racing faster as my whole face turned red. I started struggling beneath him, trying to get out, but to no avail.

"W…what are you doing?" I asked him frantically.

"My plan to get you here worked." He whispered in my ear.

His finger started to trace my face down to my neck, shoulders and chest. I bit my lip trying to suppress the shiver of delight I felt.

"W…what plan are you talking about?"

"Who do you think invited you here to Ikebukuro?"

"Some guy I met on an online chat room."

I stared into his eyes as his lips curved wider. That's when my eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean, you're…?"

His head nodded up and down.

"I was also the one that sent those guys to fight you."

"You're the reason why I joined their gang after I defeated them. You then tricked one of my guys into fighting Shizuo, not only hoping to destroy him, but to lead me here to you. Somehow you knew I'd start investigating you, but why? Why did you want to meet me so much?"

"You intrigued me."

"How? I'm a delinquent who murdered her parents. I felt pleasure in killing the people who birthed and raised me. Fighting, hurting are two things I thrive to have in my life. Why would you possibly want to meet someone like me?"

"For those reasons exactly. You're the type of girl I can be with." He replied to me.

He started giving my neck and my cleavage butterfly kisses. He then went back up to my neck and started sucking and nibbling at it. His left knee went up and pressed hard against my entrance.

"I….Izaya-san!" I squeaked his name.

He then covered my mouth with his, sticking his tongue in my mouth when it was still open. I felt his tongue explore every inch of my mouth, leaving no area untouched. I slightly moaned into his kiss and I started to massage his tongue with mine, which made him also moan slightly. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I felt a wave of pleasure hit my body, but we were interrupted when his door was blown from it hinges. Izaya parted from my lips and stared up.

"!" was a growling angrily sound I heard when the door flew into the wall in front of us.

"Shizu-chan?"

Izaya quickly got off me and smiled at Shizuo, who stood there, holding a huge pole in his hands. I sat up and stared at him. How did he find out where Izaya lived? Izaya then smiled down at me.

"Well my dear, I'm afraid I have to leave you, but let's continue this another time, alright?" with that jumped through his big window.

"I'm not letting you get away, you bastard!" Shizu-chan ran after him and jumped through the same spot Izaya jumped through.

I quickly ran over to the window and watched as Shizu-chan chased Izaya all through Ikebukuro. A smile crept on my lips and a small laugh escaped through them,

"Shizu-chan will never change." I said quietly to myself.

After that, I started hanging around Celty, Shinra and Shizuo more often, helping them with their job around this town. I moved in with Izaya after he got a new apartment, since Shizu-chan destroyed his other one. I'd say my life here is chaotic, but it is also very fun and adventurous. You never know what might happen here. If your life is boring and you need excitement, I definitely recommend moving here to Ikebukuro. In this town, the word boring doesn't exist.


	10. Jin

**A Moonlight Kiss**

**[Jin Drabble]**

My breath shortened, causing me to pant heavily. My long black hair and my kimono were plastered down to my face and body as I glistened with sweat. My sword; long, contacted with his, creating a soft, but noticeable metal sound. His long, beautiful black hair swiftly moved from side to side as he swung his sword at me, making an attack. I quickly ducked underneath his blade, avoiding a fatal blow, but soon making my move by swinging my blade towards his ankles. He quickly dodged it by jumping over my sword. I made no hesitation. I quickly jumped up, swinging my sword and aiming for his neck, in a swift movement, but stopping just when my blade touched the bare skin of his neck. I paused, not moving an inch from the stance I stood in. His blade also stopped, touching my neck. The cold metal of the blade sent shivers down my spine. Our eyes never left each other's intense gaze. I lowered my sword, so that it rested against my side, not taking my eyes off him. The frown upon my lips curved upside up into a gentle and warm smile.

"That was great training, Jin-san. Arigatou." I thanked him.

He sheathed his blade into his scabbard.

"I'm always willing to train with a formidable partner." He answered me.

I knelt down onto my knees and picked up a small white rubber band. I stood back up and held out my hand.

"Gomen, I tore you ponytail holder in half." I apologized to him.

His hands reached into my palm and grabbed the torn band.

"No need to apologize. It's alright."

I nodded as I sheathed my sword. I ran my hand through my black hair as I stared up at the sky. The sky was now dark and clear, except for the moon. Jin and I started training in the evening time. I stared back at Jin, who stood next to me doing the same thing, staring at the sky. My cheeks faintly flushed as my heart started racing. His back was straight as his arms rested on his side. The wind whipped by a cool and soothing breeze, causing Jin's hair to sway backwards; the perfect pose for a relaxed samurai. Jin caught me staring at him, so I jumped a little in surprise. He stared back down at me, causing me to blush deeper. Jin always had this effect on me. He always made me blush and made my heart race like crazy; from the first time we met and even until now, where we travel together as a couple. His effect on me hasn't change. I felt myself gulp, when Jin leaned his face close to mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly as our lips met lightly. Jin embraced my waist, pulling me closer to his chest, deepening our kiss. We parted from on another's lips, mine grinning widely. We took our gaze from each other and gazed back at the sky, feeling calm and serene.


	11. Kyouya Ootari

All I Need is you by my Side

(A Kyouya Drabble for SnowXxBlossem)

I was new to Ouran High School; a rich and prestigious school. For odd reasons someone who was unknown recommended me going here and paid for all the expenses. I didn't know who was, until I was introduced to the Ouran Host club by my best friend who moved to that district. His name is Kyouya Ootori. He is the club's treasurer. The moment I met him, I immediately fell in love with him. That day, when the club had ended, Kyouya invited me out on a date. As we spent the rest of the day together, he told me something. Kyouya told me that he was the one who recommended me for Ouran High School. He tapped into my file and immediately told the Headmaster about me. He said that I had peaked his interest. Now, I sit on the moist cool sand of the beach not far from the high school. The sun settled behind the horizon and now the moon is out and lighting up the night sky. I gazed at the moon making the ocean beneath it glisten. I thought about what Kyouya told me. Was he confessing to me? No, he only said I had peaked his interest. That doesn't mean he likes me. What was he trying to say then? I scratched my head in frustration. This was literally killing me in the inside. I sighed heavily before I lye my head down on the sand. If only Kyouya was confessing to me. As I stared into the moon, Kyouya's image appeared.

Kyouya….." I whispered out loud.

"Were you thinking about me?" I heard a similar voice say.

I quickly sat and turned around to see none other than Kyouya. I felt my whole face heat up.

"No!" I yelled at him frantically.

"Too bad." He said as he sat next to me on the sand.

"What are you doing at the beach so late at night?" He asked me.

"I came here to think about some things. Plus the scenery just relaxes me. It's so beautiful."

My heart was racing. I was afraid to ask, but I had to gather up the courage to do it anyways, even if I was afraid of the results.

"Um, Kyouya-san?"

"Yes?" He asked me.

"Earlier, on our date, what did you mean by "I had peaked your interest?" I asked him.

I heard him let out a small chuckle. I turned to him and gave him a slight glare.

"What the hell is sooo funny?"

Before I could react, Kyouya rolled himself on top of me and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. I widened my eyes and stared into his when he parted from me.

"What I meant was that I really like you." He told me.

So, he was confessing to me!

"You do?"

He simply just nodded his head. I gave him a chesire smile as I embraced his neck with my arms and pulled him down into another passionate kiss. Kyouya embraced my waist and deepened the kiss by pulling me closer to his chest. That night, we snuggled and kissed on the beach under the moon lit night.


	12. L

For the One I Love

(An "L" Drabble)

I've always been alone. My father was a psychotic and violent alcoholic. He abused me constantly, while one his drunken rampages. So I moved in with my mother. She had no money, so we lived in poverty. Then the woman leaves me when I turn fourteen. After I turned sixteen, I started living on my own. I got a part time job and still attended school. All the students there despised me and constantly fought with me every chance they got. I couldn't defend myself, so I ended up much bruised and sore afterwards. Maybe they knew I was poor and had to work for a living or maybe it was because I wore dark clothes and had tattoos on my body. I don't know. I studied a lot. I know five languages; my native language Japanese, English, French, German and Spanish. I really loved to study foreign languages. In high school I studied phycology and literature. In college, I studied criminal justice. Since I'm a quick learner I dropped out of college after about a year and a half. I'm nineteen going on twenty now. I applied for a job to work as a detective. For now, I am the assistant to the greatest detective in Japan; L-sama. When I started here, I was shy and anti-social, but as I grew to know everyone, my true self came out; short tempered, impulsive, stubborn but caring and determined, but I couldn't show that side to one person and that is L-sama. Even though he doesn't show it, L-sama can be sweet, funny and caring at times. He took me in and befriended me first when everyone else was afraid to. L-sama is very shy around the opposite sex. Sometimes I can tell he gets nervous when he talks to me. I think it's cute. L-sama was the one who helped me out of my shell, even though I can still be cautious with some people. He has a unique way of sitting and eating. He always sits crunched up, with his knees up against his chest and hands on his knees. He eats like that too except as he grabs a spoon or fork, he holds it with his thumb and index finger vertically. He absolutely loves sweet; all I ever see him eat. He's very pale and has dark circles around his eyes; like a cute panda bear. You can say that I'm in love with L-sama, but no one, not even L-sama knows that. I'm hiding my feelings for him. I never once in my life felt this strongly for someone before. It's hard to control. Since I've never been in love before, I also never have been rejected. I'm afraid of what he might think of me, if he ever found out my feelings for him; disgusted maybe. I couldn't bare it. I think I might actually kill myself if that ever happened.

The current case we are working on is about Kira. Ever since Kira was born into this world, criminals and innocent civilians were terrified; thinking they might be his next victim. Kira believes that by eliminating all the criminals, he could become God of a new world. He didn't exactly tell us that, but I deciphered it through his actions. My thoughts on Kira are: he's a menace to the human race. He believes that he has the right to pass judgment on people and take their lives away. No, only the true God can do that. No one deserves to die, no matter what sins were committed; He has no right to judge them. Everybody has evil in their hearts. We were born like that. Just by erasing criminals doesn't mean new ones won't come. You can't kill everyone. That's ridiculous. He believes his actions are Justice. Justice doesn't involve murdering people for your selfish desires. Justice is preventing death in all ways possible and sending the criminal to prison. That's true Justice. That Justice will always prevail.

I stood in the corner; eyeing L-sama, watching his every move. He didn't want me to be involved with the Kira case. HE told me it was too dangerous and I could end up dead, if I wasn't careful, so I stood watching him. He ruffled up his spiky dark black hair; beautiful. He grabbed one sugar cube and placed it up to his thin lips. He lightly sucked at it, until it melted into his mouth. He swallowed it. Then he went for another one. I sighed as I plopped down onto the couch. I stuck my hand under the seat couching and felt something. I quickly grabbed it and took it out, I stared at it in disappointment, and it was only a sheet of paper. I balled it up and threw it in the garbage. As I glanced up at Light, something huge behind him caught my attention. My eyes widened. I tightly covered my mouth as a loud scream escaped from it. I couldn't believe it! It was an actual Shinigami! It was gray and white with skeletal feature and yellow eyes. My heart pounded out of my chest. I gazed around to if anyone else saw it, but no one did. How I come I see it all of sudden? I never saw it before. I gasped as an idea popped inside my head, that sheet of paper! It must've been part of the Death Note book. Those who touch it any part of the nook will see the Shinigami that owns it. Since it's floating behind Yagami, he's Kira! I knew it! He seemed like the type of guy that would have a God complex. What should I do? Should I tell L-sama? No, Light might figure it out and try to kill me. Damn it! I don't have any evidence that supports my theory! So far, without concrete evidence, my theory is only circumstantial. Damn! Before I could think any longer, the alarm went off. The red sirens shrieked; causing all of us to feel frightened. Watari appeared on the big screen; his eyes filled with terror. He erased all of the information he gathered as he clutched his chest in agony. Watari then collapsed onto the floor, the big screen went black. I checked around for the Shinigami to see it wasn't around. Oh no! Then that means...

"Watari's dead." L-sama sighed.

"I told him to erase all the information if his life was targeted." He explained to us.

His voice was filled with emptiness; no emotion. I felt tears swell up my eyes as my heart thumped. To L-sama, Watari was like a father he never had. I guess L-sama transferred his actual feelings into me, making me cry for him. I problem wasn't over. I watched as the Shinigami glared at L-sama with its red eyes. My eyes widened as I figured out who the next target was. Without thinking, I fiercely pounced on the Shinigami.

"Isabel!"

"No! You can't kill him!"

I heard Light growl from behind me. I punched the Shinigami in its face and stole the death note from it. I saw that it was half way in writing L-sama's real name. I quickly threw the book into the fireplace. I watched as it burned into ashes. I turned around to see that L-sama had collapsed onto the floor. I quickly ran over to his side.

"L-sama! L-sama! Please wake up! Don't die! I beg of you!"

My eyes became blurry as more tears filled them. I watched as Matsuda tackled Light to the ground. Before blacking out, I saw a small slip of paper that had half of my name written on it, the darkness shrouded my vision as my heart thumped into my chest. I found myself collapsing on L-sama.

A slight beeping sound woke me from my slumber. I slowly opened my eyes to notice I was surrounded by white; I quickly sat up as my vision cleared. I was in the hospital room. I glanced around to see a bouquet of roses on my bedside, balloons, gifts and cards surrounding my bed and the bed next to mine. My eyes widened as I noticed L-sama was in the bed beside mine. I jumped up and ran over to his side.

"L-sama!"

I saw his face flinch as his dark raven colored eyes fluttered open. I sighed in relief. L-sama was still alive. My body sat on my legs on the floor. L-sama sat up. I giggled at his hair. It was so messy; it looked like a tornado struck it.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously.

I shook my head.

"N...nothing sir!"

My cheeks inflated, until it burst; filling the room with my laughter. I sat on his bed and combed his hair with my fingers; so soft and silky.

"Your hair looked like you were electrocuted or maybe frightened." I laughed.

"I never saw you with bed hair before." I told him as I continued to comb his hair.

Even though it was fine now, I just wanted to keep running my fingers through his hair. I loved the feeling. L-sama didn't seem to mind.

"I never sleep. I can't when there's a case to be solved." He told me.

"Insomnia..." I mumbled accidently out loud.

L-sama actually chuckled. It was cute.

"Ya, you can say that."

I laughed along with him. As I stopped, I gazed at L-sama's face in awe. My face was so close to his. I felt my cheeks heat up instantly. I knew L-sama noticed because I had such pale skin. My heart skipped beats. L-sama's eyes were gazing at me; like he could see right through me.

Then the most surprising, but amazing thing happened. L-sama actually kissed me! It was so sweet and passionate. No lust was in it at all. My eyes widened, but closed as I got into the kiss. L-sama shyly embraced my waist and pulled me closer to him, to deepen the kiss. Our bodied touched and hands entwined with one another. A soft knock on the door interrupted our heartfelt kiss. We quickly parted. The whole gang walked up to us.

"Did we interrupt something?" Mr. Yagami asked.

His lips curved into a delightful smirk. My face turned ten shades of red. I quickly shook my head from side to side. Everyone laughed.

"We come bearing good news!" Matsuda yelled at us.

"Light Yagami was sentenced to three years of solitary confinement, five years of prison and ten years of parole. Matsuda explained happily.

"Isabel, you were amazing back there!" Mr. Yagami complimented me.

"I still couldn't believe you fought a God of Death." Matsuda laughed nervously.

"Remind me to never piss you off." He laughed even more nervously.

I smiled at him.

"I can't believe it either, but for the one that I love, I am willing to risk my life."

"You mean loved ones." Matsuda corrected me.

"That's what I said." I told him.

"No, you said "For the one that I love, I am willing to risk my life." "He mimicked me.

I slapped my mouth.

"Did I really just say that?" I thought frantically.

I shook my head back and forth, numerously smacking myself for being so stupid. They all laughed as they left.

"We'll leave you two alone." Mr. Yagami told us.

I could tell his voice was teasing me. It was all in his tone. I avoided L-sama's glance. I couldn't face him now that I accidently confessed. Man this is so embarrassing. I felt L-sama's hand on my shoulder as he turned me around. He made me gaze into his eyes.

"Did you really mean what you said before?" He asked curiously.

I shyly nodded; afraid of his reply.

"Gomen no sai L-sama! I know you don't feel the same way as I do. I mean how could you? It's alright if we kept our relationship the same. I don't mind at a..."

My sentence was cut short due to a pair of lips on mine. L-sama parted from and gazed into my eyes deeply.

"Watashi wa Isabel-chan daisuki desu."

My heart literally stopped.

'Really?" I asked.

He simply nodded.

I couldn't believe it! L-sama confessed to me! He felt the same as me! I felt myself tightly embrace him as my lips found his,

"I love you L-sama!"

Tears trickled down my cheeks as I cried tears of joy. L-sama sat me in his lap and cuddled me. There we both fell asleep on the hospital bed. For the first time in my life, I'm not alone. I had the man of my truest desires with me by my side. Now he can finally rest at ease like he deserves to.

~~End~~


	13. Mytho

The Black Swan

I slowly closed my eyes as I let the cool, gentle breeze of the wind whip through my body. I rested my arms against my sides. I inhaled deeply and exhaled my breath. I slowly rose up my arms as the music started to play. I stood on my tiptoes as I rested my arms horizontally. I ran and jumped into the air. I landed gracefully on my toes, but rested on my feet quickly after. I twirled around and jumped into the air again. I landed on my right foot with my left foot high up in the air. The music flowed into my heart; my soul. It was like the music spoke to me. I was too engrossed into the music that I didn't notice anyone watching or walking up to me, until I felt a hand on my waist. I shot open my eyes to be looked down at by the eyes of Mytho. I felt my cheeks flush as I gazed deeply into his eyes. My heart raced and my body suddenly went numb, but I stood my ground and ignored my racing heart. We started dancing together. Our moves; feet and arms synchronized with the music and with each other. We both felt the music flow deep within our hearts. I could feel his heart beat rhythmically with mine. Our breaths shortened as we panted in unison. Everything we did blended in together. Mytho was the perfect dance partner. For our final move, Mytho tightly grasped my waist and threw me into the air. I did one flip backwards, before falling back down with my stomach in front. Mytho then gracefully caught me by holding me in the air by my stomach. He slowly descended his arm as he lightly placed me back on my feet; grasping my waist with both of his hands. Our eyes gazed at one another; passion and love filled them. Our breathing and heart raced in sync. A feeling overwhelmed my entire body. My arms embraced his neck pulling his chest closer to mine. I leaned my face into his and lightly grazed his lips with mine. Mytho actually deepened our kiss by pulling my face even closer to his. His arms tightly embraced my back as our lips were magnetically drawn together; never wanting to part from each other. Sadly, our lips had to part. His hand tightly held onto my mine and raised it in the air. He twirled me around and pulled me back into his chest. He sat down against a tree trunk and pulled me down into his lap. His warm arms tightly embraced my body as he cuddled me. There, we comfortably sat under the dark sky with only the moonlight illuminating it's radiant light down upon us.


	14. Naoi Ayato

Reincarnation

(A Naoi Ayato Drabble)

I stared into Naoi's now crimson red eyes. He told me he could give me back my memories of the tragic day I died. I was scared for after I remembered and accepted it, I would disappear from this world. I didn't want to. I made a very close friendship with everyone here and fell in love with Naoi-kun, but I want to, no need to know what happened to me before I died. I felt myself slowly drift into my conscious. An image started to appear in my head and slowly played itself like a movie. I lived alone with younger siblings in a small apartment. I noticed a picture of a couple sitting on the table. I figured it was our parents who have passed away. We were happy and lively, but on that same night, an intruder invaded our home. I didn't know, until I heard two cries out of agony. I jumped out of my bed and rushed to my sibling's room to see that were slaughtered in their beds. I was face to face with the culprit who carried a blood stained knife. I blindly charged at the guy, putting up a great fight, but to be stabbed numerously in the stomach. My body couldn't hold me up anymore, so fell onto the floor. I clutched my bloody stomach and stared at the corpses of my brother and sister. I felt tears swell up my eyes and trickled down my cheek. I felt a huge amount of agony, but the pain and anguish I felt for my siblings overwhelmed that agony. I could have saved them. I blamed myself for their deaths. It was my fault. I couldn't forgive myself. As I fell deeper into my conscious, I was confronted by the spirits of my brother and sister. They smiled widely at me.

"We love and forgive you big sister! We don't blame you for what happened to us. It was an unfortunate accident that could've happened to anyone, but we were misfortunate ones it happened to. Stop blaming yourself. It couldn't have been helped. It was our fate, but you have a chance to start over and live anew. So, forget us and start your life over, exactly the way it should be. We will always be watching over you from above and will be with you in your heart. Goodbye big sis and we will always love you."

After that, they disappeared. I felt myself come back to reality. I stared at Naoi-kun as I felt tears fill up my eyes. I tightly embraced him as I cried on his shoulder.

"I know what happened now. It wasn't my fault and they forgave me." I said as I parted from Naoi-kun.

I gave him a weak smile. I saw him widen his eyes as I was engulfed by a beautiful, bright white light.

"They forgave me, Naoi-kun and I forgive myself now that I find I wasn't at fault."

I watched as Naoi started crying and everyone else smiled weakly at me.

"You guys have been wonderful to me. Even when I didn't know what the hell was going on and was a stranger, you guys befriended and guided me along my journey. I want to say "thank you and that I love and will miss you."

"Naoi-kun, I want you to know that I have always loved you from the start. Even though you never noticed me, I still admired from afar. Please don't ever forget me, even after you disappear. I'm sure fate will have us meet again someday in our new life and when we do, that's when we can be together. Goodbye and I love you Ayato Naoi."

I grazed both of his cheeks with my palms and pulled his face closer to mine, until our lips lightly met. I didn't part from him, until I couldn't feel his face anymore as he disappeared from my touch.


	15. Onizuka Eikichi

**The Great Teacher**

**(Eikichi Onizuka Drabble)**

He was there when I needed him the most. He rescued me from death when that gang was going to murder me, so I couldn't tell anyone of them. He saved me from my inner devastation. He saw the importance I was, even when my parents didn't, when they constantly told me I was nothing a mistake that happened because the condom broke during intercourse. He did all of this for me, even though I treated him badly. I never trusted him. I thought of him as a worthless teacher who didn't give a shit about anyone, but his paycheck. I thought of him as the other teachers at this academy, but I was wrong. I was dead wrong. He was truly the great teacher. And even though he is my teacher and a grown man, I fell in love with him anyways. No man ever did for me what he did. At first I respected him a lot and looked up to him, but my respect grew into fondness and then full blown love. I know shouldn't have these feelings for him, but I can't help it. I know my love will be forever requited, but I don't care. I want him to be my homeroom teacher for as long as it's necessary. I want to keep seeing, until I won't be able to anymore. He was forever my great teacher.


End file.
